Event reels are a useful of communicating long-form video content to viewers in a condensed fashion. For example, “highlight reels” or “highlights” are often used to convey meaningful segments of long-form video content such as TV shows, movies, user-generated videos, news shows, sporting event broadcasts, and video game sessions or competitions, etc., in a relatively short time. An event reel of a basketball game may, for example, condense a two-hour game into ten minutes by piecing together video segments of two-hour game showing every made basket and every blocked shot. As consumers are increasingly demanding more information and entertainment in less time, event reels provide a mechanism to meet these needs.
In the area of video games, players often desire to have others view their game play either in real time or as a replay. Before the Internet came into being, spectators could watch a video game session being played by a player by being in the same physical location as the video game player. It has become easier to share video game sessions through the internet in more recent times. Video game players can upload their video game sessions to Internet websites or sharing platforms for replay by spectators.
In some instances, uploaders of video game sessions have been known to edit the video game session from a full-length version to an edited-down version. For some consumers, viewers are much more likely to commit themselves to view a 5-minute edited version than an up to 60-minute full-length version. However, current processes of editing video game sessions are long and laborious, requiring specialized software. As a result, most video game players and video game sessions are never edited or shared. Moreover, even the game sessions that do become edited and shared have many limitations. For example, editors of video game session are not always attuned to what the spectators desire to see in a video game session replay. Additionally, current edited video game replays do not always mesh well with an accompanying music track for the replay. Similar difficulties and deficiencies are also present in the creation of event reels for the other long-forms of video content.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.